ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What Goes Around
What Goes Around is an upcoming episode of Tomas 10. Summary After their latest creation fails, the creators of Roboto come together to create a robot capable of eliminating Tomas: The War Machine, and recieve help from an unexpected sorce. Plot What Goes Around It was a nice Monday afternoon. The three of us were having breakfast at a Starbucks. Across the street from us was a jewelry store. All of a sudden, a six foot tall, blue tornado burst through the front door and into the middle of the street, flipping over a car. It then stopped revealing a red robot holding a pile of stolen jewels. "Mission complete. Returning to base." the robot said, then turned and got ready to leave. "You’re not done yet, Gear head. You still need to get through security." I said to it. It looked over and saw Heatblast standing on the opposite side of the street. "Threat detected. Engage in combat." the robot said the lifted up his arm and suddenly turned it into a tornado that he launched at me and slammed me against a car. "Ok, now it's on." I said, then blasted fire at him. However, it turned into a tornado again and was protected from the flames. "Who are you?" I asked. "Mister Twister. I am the latest robotic creation." he relied. "Creation of who?" I asked. "I am not authorized to reveal that information." he said, then turned into a tornado and came straight at me. I quickly turned myself into a fire tornado and charged at him. Both our tornados collided and blew each other out. "You're not the only one who can create tornados." I said. "But I am the only one who can do this." he said, then aimed both his arms and blasted a powerful amount of wind at me. First it blew out my flames; next it lifted me into the air, and then sent me flying over the building and crash landed a block away. "Target neutralized." Mister Twister said, then began walking away. Just then, the police showed up. "New obstacle revealed. Solution, charge forward." he said, then turned into a large thirty foot tornado and broke through all the police cars, sending them flying into the building. Mister Twister stayed in his tornado form and began making its way back. However, Heatblast was following closely behind. I was riding my flame board. Once I was directly above his tornado, I jumped straight into it. I activated my fire powers, so I was coming down like a burning meteor. Once I entered the tornado, I used the wind to spin and make my attack much more powerful. I slammed down on Mister Twisted and created a large creator, as well as subduing his tornado. Mister Twister was left in broken robotic pieces. "Looks like Mister Twister's gone with the wind." I said, joking. Meanwhile, in a boardroom of five mysterious people, they just received notice that Mister Twister had been eliminated. "First Roboto, now Mister Twister?" the first one said. "One is a coincidence, but twice has to be interference." the third one said. "The boy has now become an enemy to our organization." the fourth one said. "What do you propose we do?" the fifth one asked. "We make a new robot. One that can ensure the defeat of the child. A War Machine." the second one suggested. "How can we ensure his defeat and not ours again?" the third one asked. "I believe I may be of some assistance." a figure said. "Who are you?" the first one asked. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Junkman." he said, stepping into the light. "And do you expect to help us Mr. Junkman?" the fourth one asked. "We share a common goal. You are all trying to eliminate the boy that has caused me so much trouble. I know everything about this boy, except how he continues to get the best of me. But I will help you build your War Machine in exchange for his demise." the Junkman replied. "Very well, Mr. Junkman. Show us what you've got." the third one said. "Alright, but I hope you realize this robot cannot be traced back to me in any way." the Junkman said. "If this plan works, you'll have nothing to worry about." the first one said. The next morning, we were driving to Oklahoma in the RV. Santi was playing Playstation and I was bored with nothing. "Can we playtime game I want now?" I asked. "As soon as I'm done with this game." he replied. But I was tired of waiting. I activated the watch and transformed. All of a sudden, the PlayStation shut itself off. "What the?" he said, confused. "Whoops." I said. Santi looked over and saw Elekid next to an outlet. "I guess I can drain all the electricity from the RV." I said. "Really?" Santi asked, annoyed. "Hey Tomas, take a look at this." Fer said. I went up to the front and looked out the window. In the distance I saw a large amount of smoke coming up. "We gotta get over there right away." I said. Then I exerted electricity into the RV. The RV engine roared and we shot forward, going 200 mph. Once we arrived, I released the RV and we came to an immediate stop. The three of us, recovered from the stop, looked up, and we're shocked to see an army on four foot robots destroying the town. "Let's do this." I said. Then Santi and I got out of the RV a d Fer floured it. He took off and began running over drones. At the same time, Santi had his hockey stick and the two of us fought the drones on foot. I sent multiple lightning bolts around to destroy drones automatically. I would also drain and/or overload the drones with electricity. Santi would mainly swing at the ones who would try to overpower us and the one drained of electricity. Every once in a while I would have to create a force field to protect us or use my thunder punch move. Soon the three of us had managed to defeat the drone army. Fer pulled over in the RV and stepped out. "We did it." Santi said. Suddenly, there was an explosion that destroyed a store near us. “Hold that thought." I said. I expected a few more of the drones, but that was way off. Instead of a few three foot tall drones, it was a huge fifteen foot tall robot that looked incredibly powerful. "Looks like papa robot this time." I said. "Don't worry, I got him." I said, then blasted electricity at it. However, the shock had no effect. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Santi asked. "Yes, I can handle it." I said, then charged at the robot. Next I jumped up and went for my thunder punch. Unfortunately, that had no effect either. I got ready for it to strike, but it didn't move, it just stood still. "Hugh, maybe I did stop it." I said. Suddenly, the drone blasted me with powerful laser beams and knocked me back to Fer and Santi. The attack was so sudden I didn't even have time to react. "Are you sure?" Santi asked. "I was caught off guard. There's nothing this thing can do that I can't stop." I stated. Suddenly, it blasted a missal from its shoulder. I quickly created a force field and protect myself from the explosion. "See?" I said, then charged straight at it. I began blasting electricity at it, but it continued to have no effect. After that, War Machine blasted its lasers at me. Now I got to see that War Machine had a hole on each of his palms that fired the lasers. I quickly blocked them with my force field. Next I pounced up and went for another thunder punch, only to end up having no effect. After that, War Machine smashed its arm down on me and I was crushed three feet into the ground. I picked myself up and out of the hole and back to the surface. “That one hurt.” I mentioned. War Machine then tried to do the same attack, but I quickly created a force field around me to defend myself. After that, I ran in between his legs and blasted an electric bolt at his back, with no effect. War Machine turned around and aimed his lasers at me again. “I’ve need some more targets.” I said. Then I focused my static electricity and managed to create holograms of myself. “Whoa, I didn’t know I could do that, but it sure is cool.” I said. Now there were six Elekids charging at War Machine, but only one was solid. This was no problem to figure out, since War Machine located my heat signature. He fired a missile and got a direct hit at me, as well as getting rid of all my holograms. War Machine kept coming my way. I tried to get up, but I couldn’t; I had no more strength in me. To make matters worse, the watch reverted me back to normal. When War Machine was only a few feet away, he stopped. Then, he projected a video from a camera. “Listen up, ‘hero’. The name’s Hector. I’m in charge of the robotics operation behind Roboto and Whirlwind, and I’m here to tell you that you’ve been a thorn in my side for far too long. So War Machine here is your last warning. He’s built to be able to stand up to every single one of your aliens and counter all of their moves. If I ever see you again, I won’t show mercy.” He said. Then the footage ended and War Machine walked away. Then, Fer and Santi rushed over to help me up. “Are you ok?” Santi asked. “You took quite a few hits there.” Fer said. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” I replied. “I just hope I have better luck next time.” I said. Later that night, a man broke into an antique store. He found an old large swinging axe used by knights for battles. He picked it up and thought about stealing it. “You know, I never would have taken you for an antique guy.” I said as Icepick. The man quickly turned around, swung, and chopped off my left arm. “Hey!” I said, and then he chopped off my other arm. “Oh, thanks a lot.” I said. The man then tried to chop me down in half, but before he could, I quickly refroze my arms and turned my hands into large plates that I used to clamp down on the axe an stop it. “Not this time.” I said. The man pulled the axe back he tried to chop me again, but I blocked it with one of the plates and the axe stuck to it. Next, I used the other plate to slam down and broke it in half. After that, I slammed him with the plates. He tried to punch back, but I used to plates to block and slam him. After that, I stuck him back and he fell to the ground. “Looks like you’ll be doing some hard time.” I said. But all of a sudden, the War Machine crashed down through the ceiling. “I warned you icicle.” Hector said, through a speaker in War Machine. I swung its arm back and I quickly turned both my arms into shields. War Machine swung and sent me across the entire store, crashing into nearly everything in my way. “Ugh, it’s a good thing I had those shields.” I said, then my left arm (that took most of the hit) shattered. I quickly regenerated it into a blade. Next, I quickly ran back to it and tried to slice it. But there was no scratch. “Ha, ha, ha, you think that’s going to do anything? This machine was built to be able to withstand Spykeback’s razor-sharp blades. What makes you think you can penetrate it with a blade of ice?” Hector asked. “I try things.” I replied. But then I was grabbed and picked up by War Machine. I then began to freeze its arm, but War Machine fired its laser and sent my broken body through the window and into the alley. I quickly regenerated myself, but not fast enough, because War Machine fired a missile. I got up and tried to get out of the way, but the thrust of the explosion sent me flying. Suddenly, the front of the store exploded and War Machine came walking out. “Let’s give you a blind spot, everywhere.” I said, then used both my hands to blast a blizzard that completely engulfed him. After that, I just used one arm and with the other I doubled its size and formed a mace at the end of it. I charged straight towards War Machine, but before I could reach him, he blasted another missile. I used my giant arm to block, but I still ended up taking a lot of damage. I refroze the cracks all along my body and began getting back up, when I heard yet another missile. I quickly twisted around, blasted a blizzard, and put out the missile. After that, I formed my arm like a lacrosse stick and threw the missile right back at him. War Machine stopped it in its tracks with his lasers. Then, he began coming at me again. “Give it up, kid. You’re no match for my War Machine.” Hector said. “He’s right, and I’m running out of time.” I said. Then I realized I was standing just over a sewer. “Good night everybody, I hope to see you soon.” I said, then released an icy wind that worked as a smokescreen. Once it cleared, I was gone. But War Machine knew where I was. He blasted a missile at the sewer lid and looked down. But I was already gone and there was no way he could fit down there. I had escaped this time, meaning I was luckier. Back at the RV, we were wondering how I would stop War Machine. “Way Big is the strongest alien you’ve got. He’ll definitely be able to stop War Machine.” Santi said. “Way Big is only a last resort.” I stated. “Besides, I don’t want them trying to invent an even more powerful android.” I said. “But how do you stop something that’s unstoppable?” Santi asked. “With an immovable object, but the results are catastrophic.” Fer said “It’s not going to be easy.” I said. Suddenly, something on the TV caught Fer’s attention. “Hey what’s that?” he said, and turned up the volume. It was Hector. “… you’ve seen for yourselfves just how dangerous these aliens are. Someone’s got to stand up to danger, people. And I, Hector Harangue is that someone. Which is why my War Machine will be at the Washington field tomorrow night to eliminate a certain alien, or aliens, from the radar. That is, if they’re brave enough to show up. Tomorrow night, Washington Mall. I’m calling you out.” He said, then we turned off the TV. “Well, I guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow night.” I said. “You’re not going are you?” Fer asked. “Why show up at his time?” Santi asked. “Because I know he’ll be there, and I wanna kick his butt.” I stated. The next night, we made sure to show up at the Washington Mall. However, we kept a distance. All part of my plan. We could see War Machine waiting for me to show up. A few news helicopters were there to broadcast the event. “I’m going in.” I said, then activated the watch and transformed into Stinkfly. “Stinkfly? Why him?” Santi asked. “All part of the plan. Stay clear.” I said, then flew off to face him. I flew stright towards War Machine from the back. Before he could spot me, I flew right over him and slashed him with my tail. “A sneak attack, huh? I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.” Hector said. “Are you kidding, and miss this?” I teased. Then I circled back around for another close range attack. But Hector wasn’t going to make this easy. War Machine blasted six missiles right at me. I quickly engulfed them in goop from my eye sockets and flew towards him. However, just when I was about to strike, War Machine blasted me with his lasers and sent me back. “Need to do better than that.” Hector said. “Oh, I can do better.” I said. Next, War Machine began blasting me with lasers. TO dodge them, I began to fly around and circle War Machine. War Machine was tough and powerful, but his only flaw was that he didn’t corner well, so flying around him in circles was taunting him. “You’re not getting anything out of this.” Hector stated. “Are you kidding? This is all a show, and I’m giving them a show.” I said, then continued flying around. Unfortunately, War Machine got one good shot on me and used it well. He blasted me right out of the sky and I crashed down to the ground. I began getting back up, when all of a sudden, my watch started beeping. I would be back to normal any second. I quickly fluttered my wings and formed a cloud of dust around me, luckily, no one saw me transform back to normal. However, now was the problem with surviving War Machine until I could turn into an alien again. “This is all a show right? Then let’s give them a show.” Hector said. Then War Machine began blasting missiles. They all purposely missed, but they were to scare and taunt me. “Having fun? Because I am.” He said. Then he began blasting lasers all around me. “Come on, come on.” I said, staring at the watch. After about thirty seconds, it was recharged.“Yes! Come on, give me something good.” I said activating it. “I need some new moves.” I said, then slammed down on Fourarms. However, I soon realized I was not transformed into Fourarms, but an entirely new alien: Upgrade (unnamed yet). “Whoa, a new alien! Better time as any.” I said. “Now let’s see what you’ve got.” I said. War Machine then began blasting lasers at me. I quickly began charging straight towards him, avoiding all the laser blasts. However, when I got close enough, War Machine blasted a missile at me that sent me right back where I came from. “Ugh, that was not a good idea.” I said. “Is this the best you can do?” Hector asked. “Hey give me a brake; it’s my first time using this guy.” I said. War Machine blasted another missile at me. “Oh no, not this time.” I said. When the missile came near, I grabbed it and swung it around. As I did this, my arm merged with the missile and upgraded it to look like me. Then I released the missile and launched it right back at War Machine. The missile hit and War Machine was taken completely by surprise. “Whoa, I have the power to upgrade machines? This alien could not have come at a better time.” I said. I thought about trying to take control of War Machine, but I realized he would never let me get that close. I looked for something to upgrade when I noticed Fer pull up with the RV. “Perfect. Time to improvise.” I said. I quickly ran at the RV and merged myself with the RV and took complete control the RV was upgraded, but I decided to take it even further. I didn’t just upgrade it, but I turned it into the ultimate weaponized vehicle with several missiles and lasers. “Say sayonara!” I said, then blasted about fifty missiles. War Machine just stood there and did not know what to do. His systems had not been programmed for Upgrade. So instead, he was hit by the missiles and was smashed into pieces. War Machine was destroyed, I had won. After that, I took away all the upgrades I added to the RV and slid off, returning it back to normal. “I never thought this RV could be so helpful.” I admitted. “Now to get to business.” I said, making my way towards War Machine. I went to its damaged chest plate and removed it. Inside, I found his systems and memory chip. I merged my arm with it and I received all the information War Machine had, including Hector’s location. Later that night, the board of the robotics engineers were in their work lab wondering what to do. “Now that Tomas has found a way to defeat the War Machine, what do you suggest we do now?” one of the members asked. “Simple. We contact the Junkman and get working on a new better robot.” Hector replied. All of a sudden, the wall at the end of the room exploded. Once the smoke cleared, there was a relatively large hole in the wall and soon after, KaBoom regenerated his body. “Remember me?” I asked. “How did you do that? That wall’s six feet thick.” A member said. “And I can be twice as powerful as an Atom bomb if you make me angry, and you people have definitely made me angry.” I said. Then, I began running towards them, sending my arms like missiles to destroy their machines, prototypes, etc. I continued sending them to destroy their lab. They tried to escape, but I send one to explode and block their way. Once I reached them, I jumped up in the air and exploded. The members of the board were blown away and slammed against the wall. Next, I picked up Hector and had my arms lift him ten feet off the ground and then dropped him back to me. “Listen, Hector, if you ever send another robot to attack me again, I will put you through twice as much pain that caused to me. Got it!?” I said. “Yes, got it, just please don’t hurt me!” he said. Then I backed off and began walking away. “The police will be here to pick you up soon.” I said. “Wait, how did you find us?” A member asked. “War Machine’s hard drive and memory chip. You might want to be more secure about that.” I said. Then walked away, leaving behind the destroyed robotics lab. Later that day, we were back on the road in the RV. “So what did you think of this experience Tomas?” Fer asked. “It showed me that there are more powerful enemies out there, you almost didn’t beat this one. It’s a good thing you got that new alien when you did.” He said. “I thought it went great. I finally defeated War Machine, I won’t be bothered by any more robot villains from these guys, and I got a cool brand new alien: Upgrade.” I said. “And you know what they say, what goes around…” Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi Villians *Whirlwind *The Mechanical Board *The Junkman *War Machine Aliens used *Heatblast *Elekid *Icepick *Stinkfly *Upgrade (debut) *KaBoom Trivia *The title of this episode comes from the phrase "What goes around, comes around." Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes